Koda (Dumbo) (My Style)
Jaén Producción's Sixth Spoof of Dumbo (1941), which has appeared on YouTube on February 28, 2019, and will soon be completed. Cast: *Dumbo - Koda (Brother Bear) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) (With Star and Molly as extras) *Mrs. Jumbo - Cindy Bear (With Yogi Bear as a extra) *The Ringmaster - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Joe the Janitor - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Elephant Matriarch - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) *Elephant Catty - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant Giddy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Elephant Prissy - Dawn (Pokemon) *Casey Jr. - Himself *Mr. Stork - Mr. Penguin (Pingu) *Jim Crow - Kermit (The Muppets) *The Crows are played by: #Fat Crow - Fozzie (The Muppets) #Straw Hat Crow - Gonzo (The Muppets) #Glasses Crow - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) #Preacher Crow - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Movie Used: *Dumbo (1941) Footage *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear 2 (2006) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Big Hero 6 (TV Series) *Star vs The Forces of Evil (2015) *Bubble Guppies (2011) *Yogi Bear (1961) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *The Simpsons (1989) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Minions (2015) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Pokemon (1997) *Pingu (1986) *The Muppets (1976) *The Loud House (2016) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) Scenes: *Koda (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look out for Mr. Stork" *Koda (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Casey Jr./Mr. Penguin Brings a Delivery for Cindy and Yogi *Koda (Dumbo) Part 3 - Koda's Appearence *Koda (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Koda (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade *Koda (Dumbo) Part 6 - Koda's Bath/Their Loving Time *Koda (Dumbo) Part 7 - Nelson Makes Fun of Koda/Yogi and Cindy Gets Mad *Koda (Dumbo) Part 8 - The Gossips/Hiro,Star and Molly's Appearences *Koda (Dumbo) Part 9 - Hiro,Star and Molly Meets Koda/Captain Hook's Idea *Koda (Dumbo) Part 10 - In Captain Hook's Trent *Koda (Dumbo) Part 11 - Pyramid of Pachyderms *Koda (Dumbo) Part 12 - The Aftermath *Koda (Dumbo) Part 13 - Koda and the Clowns/Hiro,Star and Molly Almost Forgot *Koda (Dumbo) Part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Koda (Dumbo) Part 15 - "The Clowns Song"/Koda Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket *Koda (Dumbo) Part 16 - "Pink Elephants on Parade" *Koda (Dumbo) Part 17 - Meet the Toon Gang/"When I See An Elephant Fly" *Koda (Dumbo) Part 18 - The Hard Life of Koda/The Magic Feather *Koda (Dumbo) Part 19 - The Flight Test *Koda (Dumbo) Part 20 - The Surprising Finale ("When I See An Elephant Fly"(Reprise)) *Koda (Dumbo) Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1;"Baby Mine") *Koda (Dumbo) Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2;"When I See An Elephant Fly") Gallery: Koda-brother-bear-2-87.6.jpg|Koda as Dumbo Hiro Hamada crossed arms.png|Hiro Hamada, Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly, Molly From Bubble Guppies.jpg|and Molly as Timothy Q. Mouse Cindybear.jpg|Cindy Bear Yogi.jpg|and Yogi Bear as Mrs. Jumbo Captain Hook pose.jpg|Captain Hook as The Ringmaster Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Joe the Janitor Nelson Muntz as Dragon Chef.png|Nelson Muntz as Smitty the Bully Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as Elephant Matriarch Clipjasminebird.gif|Jasmine as Elephant Catty Honey Lemon Pose.png|Honey Lemon as Elephant Giddy 211px-Dawn BW2.png|Dawn as Elephant Prissy Casey jr.and Friends - Casey jr Number 1.png|Casey Jr. as Himself (Credit Goes To Tonygoldwing72) Pingu's Dad.png|Mr. Penguin as Mr. Stork Kermit the Frog(Muppets).png|Kermit as Jim Crow Fozzie Bear 3.png|Fozzie Bear as Fat Crow Gonzo muppets 2011.jpg|Gonzo as Straw Hat Crow Clyde McBride.png|Clyde McBride as Glasses Crow Rudolph-0.jpg|Rudolph as Preacher Crow Category:Jaén Producción Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs